The day Ulquiorra was hyper active
by Yomi Aino
Summary: As the titel says. This is a story about Ulquiorra, who is normally pretty emo but now he's hyper active for some reason! why? you ask. well... just because! Enjoy! Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**The day Uluquiorra was hyperactive.**

**1 the flashback…**

Uluquiorra was talking to Grimmjow about, well, everything. Then Uluquiorra noticed that Grimmjow was a bit hyperactive. So he asked 'Grimmjow, why are you so hyperactive?' and Grimmjow responded 'I'm not! It's just that YOU are never active! That's why it seems I'm hyperactive! BUT I'M NOT! So… have you ever been hyperactive?' 'Well…'Uluquiorra said carefully 'actually… there was a day…' Then they heard a sound coming from the piano Gin was playing in the room next to them. It sounded like:

~*SPARKLE*~

And the flashback started…


	2. Chapter 2

**2 the day…**

Ulquiorra was BOUNCING through the hallway of Las Noches, while he was thinking 'Man… why am I so hyperactive today? Why do I have this much energy? WHY? I have to get rid of it!'  
so he bounced to Starrk's room, no, more accurate, he bounced right into Starrk's room! That's why, unfortunately for Starrk, the door went flying and landed in his face.  
And Starrk, while putting the door down, screamed 'OH, MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I WAS TAKING A NAP! I WAS RESTING IN PEACE!'  
and Ulquiorra responded 'well… I have a lot of energy and I want to get rid of it and I thought you would know a way!'  
'Well! Ask Liliynette! She is always hyperactive! Though… I haven't seen here today… I wonder where she is… let me think…' and Starrk fell on the ground and got back to sleeping mode. So Ulquiorra bounced to Liliynette's room…


	3. Chapter 3

**3 one hour later…**

Ulqiorra was still bouncing through the hallway, this time he was searching for Lilynette.  
He already went to her room, but she wasn't there. Ulqiorra bounced and bounced until he reached Baraggan's room. He forgot to knock on the door and bounced right through it.  
Baraggan just pointed his finger at the door and Ulqiorra knew what time it was… (No, really, there was a clock hanging above the door. '12 O'clock' it said) Ulquiorra also knew that it was time to make a run for it, no, make a bounce for it.  
So he bounced away, as fast as he could bounce! Time to go to Harribel's room! While he was bouncing he thought 'Damn, I'm hungry… Ok, I'll go to Harribel, and then I'll go eating.'


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Harribel...!**

A few moments later, Ulqiorra stood in front of Harribel's room. He knocked but no one answered. 'Harribel! Are you there?' Ulquiorra yelled.  
No answer, so Ulquiorra took a few steps back, bounced as high as he could and bounced into Harribel's room. 'Harribel!' He yelled again.  
'Who's there?' a voice came out of the bathroom. 'It's me, Ulquiorra!' he said, while bouncing into the bathroom.  
'What are you doing?'Harribel yelled at him. She was showering…. 'Well…'Ulqiorra said, not paying attention to Harribel 'I was looking for Lilynette, do you know where she is?'  
'No I don't and I'm showering! How dare you to come in at a time like this?' Ulqiorra finally noticed that Harribel was showering… 'Oops! Sorry!' he said, while bouncing out of the room.  
He almost escaped unharmed but a rubber ducky was thrown against his head just before he could close the door. 'Why!' he screamed to the heavens…


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Let's eat! Or not...**

Ulquiorra, now very hungry and with a headache, bounced further. 'Let's eat!' He screamed through the hallway, not paying attention to where he was walking and so, he bounced right into Orihime.  
'Watch yer feet!' Orihime yelled at him. 'Sorry.' Ulquiorra said. 'Hey, since when do you talk like that?'  
'Like what?'  
'"Yer"?'  
'I just talked to Gin, so…'  
'YOU TALKED TO GIN!'Ulquiorra yelled. (Meanwhile in the kitchen, Aizen dropped his teacup… 'Who just yelled?') 'Ulquiorra…' Orihime said 'You don't usually yell like that. What's wrong with you?'  
'Nothing!'  
'Now, you're yelling again!'  
'I'm not!'  
'See? Your voice is louder than normally!'  
'because I'm hyper active today and I don't know why and I want to get rid of this ENERGY so I was looking for lylinette but now I'm hungry so I'm going to eat!'  
'Wow…' Orihime said 'You said that all in two seconds…'  
'What's wrong with that?'  
'Not only is it incredibly fast, but also, normally you take two seconds for only saying... ehm...'  
'What?'  
"Onna."' she said while trying to make her voice sound like Ulquiorra's.  
'Yeah, so what?' Ulquiorra said a bit irritated because he wanted to eat. 'Well…'Orihime said. 'It's just a bit weird. Oh, and I saw Lilynette in the diner room just now.'  
'Gee, thanks Onna!' Ulquiorra said, and he took off and bounced to the diner room. 'Bye bye!'Orihime said while waving with her hand and smiling in a familiar, yet scary, way…


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Dinner's ready!**

Ulquiorra finally landed on his chair in the dining room, it was a miracle he was able to keep sitting still…  
Some hollows gave him his meal. (Don't ask me what he was eating, I don't know and I don't want to know. I bet you think the same!)  
'Itadaikimasu!' Ulquiorra yelled and he started eating. He took a look around and saw… Lylinette.  
'Wawibette!' He yelled and Lylinette looked his way.  
'You calling my name?' She asked.  
'Yah' Ulquiorra said.  
Lylinette walked to him, jumped on the table and sat down.  
'What're you calling me for?' she asked, and Ulquiorra responded. 'Liwan a. I hywa-atiw towé an I wanna gerio all di stupid enawgi I hab. I veen to Stawk an he tol me tha ya knewawe, so… tew me!'  
Gin started playing 'Tsuki yo, oshiete kure' on the piano next room….  
_(Quiz: What did Ulquiorra say? Answer: 'Listen up. I'm hyper active today and I want to get rid of all this stupid energy I have. I've been to Starrk and he told me that you knew a way, so… tell me!')_  
Lylinette, who surprisingly understood what Ulquiorra just said, answered: 'you shouldn't talk with stuff in yer mouth!'  
'I'm nat!'_ (I 'm not!) _Ulquiorra said.  
Lylinette took a bite of her… lunch. 'Yew you awe!' _(Yes you are!) _she yelled at him!  
'Nowi nat!' _(No, I'm not!)_ He yelled back. 'An bytawé, yar ta wan ta tawk!' _(And by the way, you're the one to talk!)  
_'An' I thought my dialect was hard ta understood…' Gin said to himself, still playing the piano. Yes he was able to hear their screaming, and yes, he's got himself a new hobby…

After Ulquiorra and Lylinette finished their loud lunch, they stood in the hallway. No, Lylinette was standing; Ulquiorra was bouncing circles around her.  
'Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way!  
Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way!  
Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way!  
Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way!  
Do you know a way!' He yelled and yelled.  
'YES I DO!' Lylinette finally yelled, just to let him shut up.  
'What's the way?' Ulquiorra asked and he stopped bouncing circles. He still bounced, though.  
'Let's play tag with the other fracción.' Lylinette said.  
'That's the way…' Ulquiorra said. 'We like… What? Playing tag! I'm no child!'  
'So what?'  
'So that!'  
'What?'  
'That!'  
'What?'  
'that!'  
'What?'  
'That!'  
'No seriously, I don't get it!'  
'Ow, sorry. Was I talking to fast again?'Ulquiorra asked.  
'Yep, you were. But never mind that! Wait here and I'll get the other fracción!' Lylinette said, and she ran away, looking for the other fracción.  
'But I said I didn't…' Ulquiorra said, but Lylinette was long gone. '…want to play tag… poor me… Now, don't go emo again Ul-kun!' He said to himself.  
And he started waiting for Lylinette's grand return.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Lylinette's grand return!**

Lylinette returned to Ulquiorra, but she was not alone!  
She brought Mila-rose, Apache, Sun-Sun, Orihime, Loli, Menoly, Neru and even Harribel with her.  
'What kind of girl party is this!' Ulquiorra yelled.  
'It's not!' Lylinette yelled back 'we are going to play tag!'  
'What?'  
'Tag!' Neru yelled. 'Etewnal tag!'  
'Noooooooo!' Ulquiorra yelled. He tried to run away but was too late. Neru kicked him and he tripped over his own feet.  
The girls ran away. 'You're it!' Mila-rose yelled.  
'Damn!' Ulquiorra shouted.  
The girls were already nowhere to be seen.  
'What is this? Hide and seek?' Ulquiorra asked himself and he started searching for the girls.  
He bounced through the hallways and the first one he saw was Sun-Sun. she immediately ran away and Ulquiorra followed.  
'Stop! In the name of… Never mind!' (Gin started playing "Stop in the name of love") Sun-Sun didn't stop. She only ran faster and screamed 'Help! Ul-kun is following me!'  
'I'm not! We're playing tag!' Ulquiorra yelled  
'I know! But it's still scary, Ul-kun!'  
'My name is still Ulquiorra!'  
they ran and ran until Sun-Sun reached a dead end and Ulquiorra poked her forehead and said 'You're it!' Ulquiorra ran away.  
After he was certain that Sun-Sun lost sight of him, he slowed down and bounced further. Lylinette was right; he lost a bit of his energy. But not all of it!  
He bounced further and further until he reached a part of Las Noches he didn't recognize…


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Lost in Las Noches…**

Poor Ulquiorra bounced even further, hoping that this was a part of Las Noches he didn't pay attention to when walking through…  
he looked around… everything looked the same! (of course it does, the whole building looks the same)  
so he thought 'Let's walk back!' and he turned around, but he saw three doors.  
'Ok…' He said to himself 'Did I came out of door? No I didn't... so, why are there doors? Never mind! I just have to pick one and then… BOUNCE!'  
so he did. He picked the…

_(Quiz: Guess which one!)  
_

…Middle door! He did a few steps back, bounced up a few times and then bounced straight forward! Only to have him slam against the door instead of through it…  
he fell on the ground and bounced up.  
'Ok… that didn't work…' He said to himself. 'And it hurts… so this is pain… NO! Don't go emo again, Ul-kun! Ok… let's try the gentle approach…'  
He grabbed the heck and opened the door.  
'That was rather easy…' He thought, while walking on. He entered a very weird and creepy place…  
he looked around and saw all kinds of books on very high shelves and weapons everywhere.  
On the ground where toys scattered all over the place.  
Furthermore, the place was very dark, Ulquiorra could barely see this all.  
Then, he saw a bed. On it was laying someone, sleeping… Ulquiorra silently bounced towards it. (How can you bounce silently?)  
He now stood next to the bed and saw who it was…

_(Quiz: Guess who!)_

It was… Wonderweiss! Ulquiorra thought 'So here's his room… Better not wake him up… Scary room by the way… man!'  
And he silently bounced out of the room and picked another door.  
He was very grateful that he wasn't able to bounce into the previous door but was still going to try to bounce into the other one, which was the… left one!


	9. Chapter 9

**9. The left door…**

Ulquiorra bounced into the left door; yes it broke into three pieces! But Ulquiorra, who was bouncing really hard, couldn't stop himself so he landed on his face.  
'What in my name is going on!' Aizen yelled. He was sitting behind a desk facing towards the door.  
Ulquiorra, now almost latterly, lay at Aizen's feet. 'Sorry Aizen-sama!' Ulquiorra yelled 'I just happened to bounce into your room! It was fate! I can't help it!'  
(What an excuse… Gin, in the meantime was playing "Unmei no yoru" (the night of fate) even though it was the afternoon…)  
'ok…' Aizen said.  
'By the way!' Ulquiorra yelled 'I have a question!'  
'What is it?'  
'Why do I not know this place of Las Noches?'  
'This is a secret and holy place where only the gods may come!' Aizen said 'so you have sinned, Ul-kun, but since it was fate… I'll forgive you.'  
'Thanks, but I've got one more question!'  
'Yes?'  
'Why are there three doors and why is Wonderweiss here?'  
'That where two questions…'  
'Sorry… but will you answer them? Please?'  
'I really don't have time for this…'  
'Please?' Ulquiorra said with a very cute voice.  
'Alright! But only if you stop that voice please! It's torture!'  
'sorry, I didn't mean to…'  
'Anyway, the answer to your second question has to be given before the answer to your first question, so I will.'  
'Man why is life so complicated!'  
'Because it is! You want an answer or not?'  
'Yes, please.'  
'listen… it is so that…'  
_(Quiz: what is he going to say? Answer: next chapter XP)_


	10. Chapter 10

**10. The answer!**

'It is so that… Tousen actually does not sleep here. He has a room even further to the back of Las Noches so that he can rest in peace there, without our lights and so. If you go there, you'll find it all dark and spooky! So now, why is Wonderweiss here? Because we had three rooms build here, but Tousen doesn't sleep here and Wonderweiss is also a bit important so he sleeps here. Answer enough for you?'  
'YEAH!' Ulquiorra yelled, from all that sitting and listening, his energy level has increased again! 'I can go now?' he asked.  
'By all means get the hell out!' Aizen said and Ulquiorra followed the orders and left as fast as he could, thinking 'So, the last room is Gin's, hmmm? Let's check that out!'  
Yes, he completely forgot about the girls playing tag, himself being lost and that Gin's room could be pretty scary. He bounced into Gin's room and looked around.  
He saw Gin's desk and on it was a picture of someone…  
Ulquiorra walked towards the picture and saw… Matsumoto Rangiku on it!  
'OMG!' he yelled and quickly put his hand in front of his mouth.  
'Keep silent, ninja.' He thought. And he looked at the bed, luckily no one was here.  
'What clothes does Gin have in his wardrobe?' Ulquiorra said to himself and he opened the wardrobe, showing a lot of the same black hakama's and a lot of the same white jackets and one or two turquoise belts.  
'Interesting wardrobe…' Ulquiorra thought. He closed the wardrobe and left the room.  
He was thinking 'Should I try to head back or should I check out Tousen's room as well…?'  
_(Quiz: what will he do?)_


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, real time…**

I know you want to know what Ul-kun is going to do but, now, you also wonder, what is Grimmjow thinking while watching the flashback on a flat-screen-inner-mind-theater.  
Well... Here you go!

Chapter 2:

Grimmjow had already grabbed a bit of popcorn and was watching… _"…unfortunately for Starrk, the door went flying and landed in his face. And Starrk, while putting the door…"_ and he was laughing like hell! 'Poor Starrk!' he said 'Ulquiorra, shall I test how high you can jump?'

Chapter 3:

_"…knew what time it was… (No, really, there was a clock hanging above the door. '12 O'clock' it said) Ulquiorra also knew that it was time to make a run for it…"_ 'You are soooo lucky!' Grimmjow yelled 'Baraggan could have killed you, you know!' 'I know…' Ulquiorra said 'What were you doing at 12 o'clock?'  
'I was having a brunch.'  
'At twelve o'clock?'  
'Yeah, why not?'

Chapter 4:

Grimmjow had reviled the popcorn bowl and was lying on the couch. _"…while bouncing into the bathroom. 'What are you doing?'Harribel yelled at him. She was showering…. 'Well…'Ulquiorra…" _'Wow! And you escaped unharmed? You are sooooo lucky!'  
_"…but a rubber ducky was thrown against his head…" _'HAHAHA! Poor you! A rubber ducky!'  
'Damn that duck.'

Chapter 5:

_"…right into Orihime. 'Watch yer feet!' Orihime yelled at him. 'Sorry.' Ulquiorra said. 'Hey, since when…"_So that's where she was! Learning Gin's dialect!'  
_"…for only saying… "Onna."_' _'Yeah, so what?' Ulquiorra said…"_ 'She's right, you know!'  
'Does my voice sound like that?' Ulquiorra asked  
'yeah, it kinda does…'

Chapter 6:

_"…Ulquiorra responded. 'Liwan a. I hywa-atiw towé an I wanna gerio all di stupid enawgi I hab. I veen to Stawk an he tol me tha ya knewawe, so… tew me!' Gin…"  
_'Let me guess, you said… 'Listen up… I.. wanna get rid o'' … something with 'stupid' … something with 'to Starrk' and 'me'. How close am I?'  
'Pretty close…'  
_"…around her. 'Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way! Do you know a way!' He yelled and yelled. 'YES…"  
_'How many times did you say 'do you know a way'?' 'I think…'  
_(Quiz: how many times? WITHOUT COUNTING!)  
_'13 times.'  
'nice number…'

More, after a few chapers flashback!


	12. Chapter 12

**12. The flashback continues…**

Ulquiorra is still thinking about whether he goes to Tousen's room or not and he decides to go!

Ulquiorra knocks on the door of the room an, not surprisingly, he hears no answer so he bounced into the room.  
He enters a dark room with high shelves full of books, a computer and he trips over a lot of documents, probably about the hollows and menoses.  
'Wow…' he says to himself.  
'It's so dark… how can Tousen see anything here? Oh wait… he doesn't see… then… how is he able to not walk into doors? Hmmm? And has he never fallen out of a window? Hmmm? Is Wonderweiss his guide dog?'  
Then Ulquiorra bumped his against a lamp  
'Ouch! That hurts! What is this thing made of?' He touched the lamp.  
'Of course… hollow bones… What else? wait... what? Hollow bones! Man Tousen, you freak me out!'  
Scared as he was (what if Tousen uses his wings as curtain?) he ran out of the room and ran further, back to the girls who are still playing tag.

At least… that's what he hopes…


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Back, with the girls.**

Ulquiorra was running through the hallways of Las Noches and almost bumped into Orihime.  
'Onna!' He yelled.  
'Ul-kun!' She yelled back.  
'What?'  
'Girls! I found him!'  
And the other girls came running towards them.  
'Gweat!' Neru yelled.  
'Aren't we playing tag anymore?' Ulquiorra asked.  
'No.' Lylinette said 'We couldn't find you to make you it, so we decided that you maybe wanted to play hide and seek!'  
'No! can we please stop playing games!'  
'You tired?' Harribel asked.  
'No! But it isn't helping and I don't like this!'  
'Now you're acting like a child.' Loli said  
'You're the one to talk!' Ulquiorra yelled.  
'Then…' Harribel said. 'I suppose we could… duel.'  
'Duel?' Lylinette asked.  
'As in Yu-Gi-Oh!' Ulquiorra said while catching a duel disk out of nowhere. (Who threw it?)  
'No!' Harribel said and the duel disk disappeared. 'I mean as in Utena. You know, simple sword fighting.'  
'Why nob as iwn cuwaymowe?' Neru asked.  
'What?'Harribel said.  
'Claymore.' Ulquiorra said 'Whit HUGE swords and monsters!'  
'Neru! How do you know such an anime!' Orihime screamed. Neru said nothing.  
'Ul-kun…' Harribel said. 'What do you think? Sword fight with normal swords and cool moves like Yoruichi and Soifon?'  
'I can't do that!' Ulquiorra yelled 'And stop calling me Ul-kun! I feel like a kid!'  
'You'we actin like one.' Neru said.  
'You're the one to talk!'  
'Well! Orihime said 'Let's do this!' and she drew a huge claymore from out of nowhere.  
'Seriously!' Lylinette said 'Where do you guys get that stuff!'  
'Internet.' Ulquiorra said and Harribel drew her Zanpaku-to.  
'No zanpaku-to's allowed!' Orihime said.  
'Then… what do I have to use?' Harribel said.  
'Try drawing a sword out of nowhere.' Ulquiorra said and Harribel did what he said but nothing happened.  
'Use your fantasy! Let your sword resemble who you are from the inside!'  
'That's deep.' Orihime said while doing some tricks with her sword longer than herself.  
'It doesn't count for you, Orihime.' Menoly said.  
'What not?' Orihime asked.  
Menoly mimicked Ulquiorra's voice 'Let your sword resemble who you are from the inside!'  
'Oh…' Orihime said 'Pity.'  
Harribel drew a sword again, this time it worked! It was a big katana with blue and white colors.  
'Nice.' Ulquiorra said. 'well, thanks for the help, mister Fantasy.'  
'You can say Ul-kun.'


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Let's duel!**

And after Ulquiorra, harribel and orihime managed to draw a sword, the others tried.  
Neru was the first to try. She grabbed a piece of paper and drew a sword.  
'Wike this!' she said.  
'No… Ulquiorra said 'That's not what I mean when I say draw a sword…'  
'Sowy…' 'Do it like this!' Menoly said while trying to draw a sword out of nowhere.  
'ha!' Loli said 'It doesn't work!'  
'Why not?'  
'Because… you have no inside!' Orihime said 'No fantasy! No…!'  
'Yeah!' Ulquiorra said 'It's enough, you doom-thinker!'  
'And again… you're the one to talk.'Orihime said 'You're EMO!'  
'And YOU are starting to act like one, Onna! Now draw your swords or I'll get mad! And you don't want to see a hyperactive-mad-EMO-batman!'  
'No…' Harribel said 'Certainly not…'  
'I beg your pardon?'  
'Nothing…'

And so., after a few minutes ( fifteen, maybe twenty…) they started dueling…

'Fiwst off!' neru said 'Hawibel vs. Wywinette!'  
'Translator needed?' Mila-rose said but Harribel and Lylinette understood that they had to fight, so they stood up and entered the stage.  
'This is no fair!' Lylinette said 'you're the number three!'  
'And you're the back-up-slash-partner-primera-espada!' Harribel said.  
'Make the longest word!' Orihime yelled 'We have Hyperactive-Mad-EMO- Batman and back-up-slash-partner-primera-espada! Who can tip this?'  
'Hello!' Lylinette, who was already fighting, yelled 'We're fighting over here!'  
And yes, it was a fight.  
And no, not an epic one.  
Lylinette soon got owned.  
'What did you expect?' Harribel said 'You can't even take your sword back from an old…'  
'JERK!' Lylinette yelled 'He's a jerk!'  
'You know…' Ulquiorra said 'while I was dead, I had all the time to sit relaxed on a couch and watch bleach and I noticed that you can say 'jerk' surprisingly fast a lot of times…'  
'It's not really hard in Japanese. BakaBakaBakaBakaBakaBakaBaka!'  
'And!' Orihime said 'you're 'do you know a way' was faster!'  
'Awright!' Neru yelled to stop them 'The winnew is hawibel! Wywinette's deabeaweld!'  
'Translate?' Mila-Rosa asked again.  
'What is Lylinette?' Sun-Sun asked  
'Deafeated.'  
'OoooOOOOoooooOOhh!' everyone yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. After dueling  
**After some more tiresome dueling, the girls... Oh, and Ulquiorra, stopped dueling.  
'time.' Ulquiorra said.  
'5' Harribel said.  
'FIVE O'CLOCK?' Ulquiorra yelled.  
'Yew.' Neru said.  
'Gosh!' Ulquiorra yelled. 'Then I have to… I have to… What did I have to do again…?'  
'Bake cookies?' Orihime asked.  
'Cookies?' Ulquiorra asked.  
'Yeah, cookies.'  
'Cookies…'  
'Cookies.'  
'Cookies..!'  
'Cookies!'  
'Cookies? Why should I?' Ulquiorra yelled and his voice could be heard all the way in Aizen's office. (Aizen: 'Isn't that Ulquiorra? He had an appointment with me…')  
'So what DO you have to do?' Harribel asked.  
'Don't know…' Ulquiorra said 'Probably nothing important…'  
'So what ARE you going to do?' Loli asked.  
'Make an educated guess.' Ulquiorra said.  
'No idea.'  
'Neither have I.'  
'Ouch…' Ulquiorra sighed. 'What to do…'  
'Sing a song?' Menoly asked.  
'What song?'  
'The dark of the bleeding moon?' Orihime said.  
'What the hell? I wasn't even in that musical!' Ulquiorra yelled.  
'Neither was I.' Orihime said and a beautiful, sad, tragic, dramatic, harmonious choir sounded like this: '~~Aaaaaaah~~ Poor yoooooouuuuuu~~!'  
'Thanks…' Orihime said, whipping away a tear with a tissue.  
'Where did you get that tissue?' Ulquiorra asked.  
'No idea…' Orihime said 'You know… I think that we should all just go and have some time alone.'  
'Not being in that musical really hurt your feeling, didn't it?' Ulquiorra said and a dramatic 'Yes.' Was the replay just before Orihime took off like a rocket only left behind a cloud of smoke and a pile of dust…  
'Wow.' Ulquiorra said. 'Sorry…'  
'So, ladies, let's go!' Harribel said at once.  
'Wait!' Ulquiorra yelled 'to where?'  
'The female Arrancer/Espada association.' Harribel said and a very annoying tune started…  
'musical again…' Ulquiorra said and the girls ran away, leaving Ulquiorra behind… Lonely… Very lonely… With nothing to do…


	16. Chapter 16

**16. A little walk**

After Ulquiorra had waited a while, he finally thought of something to do: walking!  
So he got outside and put in his I-pod. (Yes it had been there the whole day)  
He started walking the tourist rote all around the Huece Mondo.  
While walking, he started singing along with his I-pod: 'I'm walking on sunshine~Whoo~' (don't try to imagine how that sounds)  
Then he started singing: 'Change! Nabikunai nagasarenai yo~ Ima kanjiru koto de sunao de itai no~!' (Also, do not try to imagine this...) Then Ulquiorra stopped singing. 'Wait a sec...' He said 'These are not songs I usually listen to... Strange… Let's see what comes next.'  
He put on the next song without looking and the sound of a very annoying little boy sounded…  
'Help!' Ulquiorra yelled and he threw the I-pod away.  
'That was scary… I never do that again! Who's I-pod is it anyway? How did this get into my pocket! Wow…'  
He slowly walked to the I-pod and picked it up, carefully. He read the name on the screen: 'Justi…' He threw the I-pod away again before he could even read what came next.  
'Right, since it's someone else's I-pod, I've got to take it with me…' He said to his imaginary friend that just appeared.  
'Indeed.' His imaginary friend said.  
'So… Now, pick it up and don't look at it, right?'  
'Yes.'  
Ulquiorra did what he was told by his friend and put the I-pod in his pocket.  
'Ok, now return to Huece Mondo and post on the bulletin board that I found an I-pod.' He said.  
'Indeed.' His imaginary friend said and he disappeared.  
'I've still got long walk ahead…' Ulquiorra said. 'Oh, well!'  
He started bouncing and bounced the rest of the tour until he was inside again. He went to the bulletin board and put up a note.  
"Has someone lost an I-pod with incredibly happy music and a chibi whom can't sing? Then report to Ulquiorra. Thanks for your attention." Then Ulquiorra went to his room and sat down on his bed. 'I'm still hyper, not? Yes, I am. I'm starting to talk to myself! This isn't good! I need company and I need it NOW!' He ran away, to Gin's room…


End file.
